Leyendas inconclusas
by Merlyn Morrigan
Summary: "Gracias por no haber dejado que me fuera a cumplir otras obligaciones. Gracias por obligarme a esperarte. Gracias por volver a mi lado. A cambio, derrotaré a todos los dragones que perturben tu dulce mirada, arrancaré todas las rosas que nazcan de la sangre de los malvados y leeré todos los libros que me obligues. Pero siempre, estaré a tu lado"


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, sino de la autora Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los cojos prestados sin ánimo de lucro.

**Leyenda**:

kkkkk - Narración

-kkkkk- - Diálogo

_[...] kkkkk [...]_ - Historia Narrada.

* * *

Otro rayo iluminó la oscura estancia de la residencia Higurashi. La tormenta eléctrica había empezado un par de minutos atrás, pero ahora se estaba dejando ver en todo su esplendor. Higurashi Kagome se encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama leyendo un "fantástico" libro recomendado por su profesor de matemáticas, llamado _Álgebra for dummies_ a la luz de una vela, ya que no quería atraer ningún rayo eléctrico hacia su habitación.

Por su parte, cierto hanyô miraba embelesado el espectáculo de la madre naturaleza. Sabía, que un rayo de esa magnitud podía dejarte frito en segundos, pero en su larga vida en la época feudal había visto en muy pocas ocasiones una tormenta de estas características. No se acordaba ya, del enfado que siempre tenía una vez al mes gracias a la desaparición de cierto satélite que afectaba a su integridad física. La Luna, había decidido quedarse a ver los juegos de luces desde su casa, provocando el cambio de hanyô a humano de Inuyasha.

Un tercer rayo acompañado por un trueno hizo que los dos integrantes de la habitación se sobresaltaran y un pequeño grito de un niño les llegara a sus oídos. El hanyô suspiró, su perfecto oído había identificado ese pequeño grito como el inicio a una serie de gemidos y pequeños llantos que desconcentrarían ese precioso momento de relax que tenía con su compañera. Suspiró y se levantó, pues al final, había aparcado sus celos y le había cogido cariño al pequeño de la familia.

Pero vio que antes, su compañera salía velozmente por la puerta para llegar a la habitación contigua a ella y acercase lentamente al crio que estaba tapado en la cama. Siguió el camino de Kagome y abrió la puerta apoyándose en el marco de la misma con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Porqué hacen tanto ruido?

-Porque Thor y Zeus están montando una fiesta en el hogar de los dioses – el niño la miró con los ojos chocolate entre asustados y extrañados – sí, los dioses de la mitología nórdica y griega… - el niño seguía mirándola extrañado – uno con un martillo y el otro con una túnica hasta los pies… ¿cuándo estás aquí no ves la tele?

-Prefiero jugar a la pelota – dijo el niño encogiéndose de hombros. Un nuevo estruendo resonó en la estancia haciendo que el niño que abrazara a Kagome - ¿por qué no para?

-Si te vuelves a dormir, dejaran de molestarte – lo arropó con cariño – piensa que estás dentro de casa y aquí no te pueden alcanzar

-Pero esta mañana decían que los rayos traspasan las ventanas – dijo el niño tapándose con la manta hasta la pequeña nariz

-¿Tú no decías que no veías la tele?

-Hoy el abuelo1 me ha obligado a sentarme con él, dice que es mayor y casi nunca me ve

-Mamá2 tendría que vigilarlo – el niño asintió asustado – bueno, ¿preparado para dormir? – un rayo volvió a iluminar la estancia haciendo que el niño temblara y se encogiera – veo que no – suspiró Kagome

-¿Me cuentas un cuento? – preguntó mirándola con los ojos brillantes

-¿De la época feudal? – el niño negó con la cabeza - ¿entonces?

-¿San Yorudi? – Kagome lo miró extrañado – el guerrero que mata al monstruo y le da la rosa a la chica

-¡Ah! Sant Jordi – el hanyô sonrió enternecido, le encantaba esa historia - ¿quieres que te cuente la valentía del gran caballero Sant Jordi que a las puertas de Montblanc acabó con el dragón y salvó a la princesa?- el niño asintió - ¿y tu Inuyasha? ¿te parece bien? – el hanyô, algo sonrojado, se adentró a la habitación, se sentó en el suelo de brazos cruzados y asintió – Bien, pues allá va.

"_Erase una vez que se era, un reino bellísimo, donde la vida era perfecta y próspera. El reino, estaba gobernado por un justo rey, que no imponía más impuestos de los necesarios y que ayudaba desde sus nobles a sus más fieles sirvientes. El rey tenía una preciosa hija de largos cabellos dorados y tez blanquecina. Su bondad se trasmitía en sus ojos celestes y su sonrisa iluminaba de alegría a todo aquél que la veía. _

_Pero un día nublado, se aposentó en lo alto de la montaña del reino, un gran y feroz dragón que no tenía corazón ni bondad. Desprendía fuego por su hocico y humo por sus fosas nasales, los colmillos eran como diamantes afilados arrasando todo a su paso. La bestia, sobrevolaba la ciudad de Montblanc en busca de comida y víveres, destruyendo casas y campos. _

_Los aldeanos fueron a quejarse al benevolente rey, pues sus cosechas y sus familias, eran acechadas por ese ser tan horripilante que bajaba siempre a la hora del atardecer. El señor de esas tierras, decidió que todas las ovejas del reino, fueran contadas para hacerlas servir como alimento del dragón. Un emisario, fue enviado hacia la cueva para comunicarle al dragón el trato; los aldeanos dejarían atada y fuera de la ciudad a una oveja para que la bestia comiera sin causar daños."_

-¡Feh! Si yo hubiera estado allí, esa bestia no tendría ninguna oportunidad – exclamó el hanyô recibiendo la atención de los otros dos presentes. Kagome y el niño se miraron y suspiraron

-Si hubieras estado allí, tu y Miroku habríais arrasado con todas las reses del pobre pueblo por matar al dragón – sentenció Kagome - ¿Puedo seguir? – el hanyô gruñó pero asintió

"_Durante algún tiempo, las ovejas satisficieron gratamente al dragón, quien comía una oveja al día…"_

-¿No comía más? – Interrumpió esta vez el niño, algo más despierto – un demonio tan grande tendría que comer más ¿no?

-Estaba a dieta – contestó para luego suspirar la joven sacerdotisa, rezando a los dioses para que esto se acabara pronto - ¿puedo seguir? – el niño asintió

"_Pero llegó un momento en el que las ovejas se acabaron, pues no les daba tiempo a las madres a tener más crías. El dragón, enfurecido, volvió a arrasar el poblado esperando que volvieran a llegar a un acuerdo y así fue como al día siguiente, la béstia encontró una gallina atada en el lugar de siempre._

_El dragón comía satisfecho mientras los aldeanos se morían más de hambre. Sus cosechas no daban para alimentar a toda la población y la escasez de carne, los volvía más débiles. Una mañana de Abril, un 23 de Abril, un emisario entró velozmente por las puertas del castillo aclamando una audiencia con el rey._

_-Majestad, por favor escuchadme – dijo arrodillándose el mensajero – tenemos grabes problemas_

_-Más problemas no milord – _el adulto y el niño, miraban a Kagome extrañados al ver el cambio de voz bruco intentando parecer una voz gruesa y osca_ - ¿Qué ocurre?_

_-No tenemos más animales, no hay nada que ofrecer al dragón._

_-¡Diantres! – _exclamóKagome cómicamente_ – y ¿ahora que haremos?_

_-Creo que tengo la solución _– la joven sacerdotisa puso una voz más de pito, más fina, cosa que provocó que el hanyô la mirara como si estuviera loca_ – llamemos a todos los aldeanos, antes de que anochezca. –dijo la princesa_

_Y así fue como cuando el sol estaba en lo más alto del firmamento, todo el pueblo de Montblanc se reunió en el castillo. La princesa salió delante de todos y habló con voz dulce y solemne._

_-Estamos aquí, porque a día de hoy, ya no quedan más animales para alimentar a la bestia – los murmullos y el llanto de las personas se hicieron presentes – la única solución es huir antes de que el dragón nos vea o sacrificarnos por los demás_

_-Princesa, no puede hablar en serio – dijo un aldeano – toda mi vida y mis ganancias están aquí, no nos podemos ir – los demás aldeanos secundaron la contestación de este_

_-Pues entonces, solo queda que nos sacrifiquemos – los murmullos se acallaron, dejaron que reinara el silencio – como nadie querrá ir a la muerte por voluntad propia, propongo que escribamos el nombre de todos en un papel y que una mano inocente sea el verdugo – los aldeanos asintieron atemorizados sabiendo que era la única solución que podían tomar – el nombre de aquel que salga, su familia será colmada de todo tipo de lujos._

_-¿Pero solo seremos nosotros los sacrificados? – otro aldeano, preguntó enfadado_

_-La princesa y yo también nos sacrificaremos si es que nuestro nombre sale escogido – sentenció el rey. _

_Entonces, un escriba escribió todos los nombres de todos los habitantes del pueblo, los metió en una cesta e hizo que un niño de dos años saliera de entre los aldeanos para escoger el nombre. El niño tembloroso, sacó un papel y se lo cedió al escriba quien también abrió el documento muy nervioso._

_-La princesa – todo el mundo contuvo el aliento. La madre del niño fue corriendo hacia él, temiendo por la vida de su pequeño al haber escogido el nombre de la princesa._

_-Cámbiese por mi – dijo uno de los más mayores – no es justo que una alma joven muera antes que un viejo que ya no tiene nada que vivir_

_-No, cámbiese por mi – dijo un joven – yo no sufriré tanto dolor, soy más fuerte que vos._

_-La decisión está tomada – sentenció la princesa, ante los llantos amargos de su padre – yo seré el primer sacrificio para el dragón. Ojalá yo fuera también el último – dijo con tristeza._

_Cuando el sol empezó a bajar, la princesa fue atada a un mástil, esperando a que el dragón fuera a buscarla. Todos los habitantes de Montblanc miraban aterrorizados la escena desde las murallas de la ciudad, apenados y asustados porque la princesa era una de las personas más hermosas y buenas que había existido en ese pueblo. El destino era cruel con las buenas personas."_

-¿No la mata no? – preguntó el niño asustado

-Pero si ya te lo sabes, renacuajo – sentenció el hanyou. Kagome le tiró el despertador – auch

-El próximo que interrumpa le tiraré agua hirviendo – niño y joven asintieron asustados – Bien… ¿por dónde iba…?

"_Al atardecer, el dragón se despertó hambriento, deseando saber cuál iba a ser el menú de ese día. Lazó una gran llamarada por la boca antes de salir de la cueva y abrió sus alas, para salir al vuelo hacia las puertas de Montblanc. Descendió en cuanto vio a una mujer hermosa, de cabellos dorados mirándolo desafiante, la bestia sonrió._

_-Parece que tú serás mi cena – el dragón olisqueó a la muchacha – hueles a rosas y flores silvestres. Serás una comida refrescante – se acercó y abrió la boca, pero algo lo paró – ¿no gritas? ¿no tienes miedo?_

_-No hay más dolor que ver a aquellos que quieres, morir. Soy afortunada de ser la primera en desaparecer de esta tierra._

_-Sabias son tus palabras princesa, por eso no dejaré que sufras mucho – el dragón volvió a abrir a boca a punto de dar el primer mordisco cuando el sonido de un caballo distrajo la atención de todos. _

_A lo lejos de la colina, un caballero con brillante armadura y espada reluciente se acercaba raudo y veloz hacia el dragón y la princesa, blandiendo el arma con gran destreza. Se posicionó delante de la mujer y enfrente de la bestia haciendo que el dragón se aparte de la princesa. _

_-No matarás a nadie de este lugar, bestia – dijo el caballero desatando a la princesa – vuelva a la muralla y quédese allí, yo me ocuparé – sentenció el joven_"

-¡Que cursilada Kagome! _Yo me ocuparé_ – se mofó el hanyô – se nota que los caballeros eurosteos son peores que Jakotsu…

-Inuyasha… Osuwari – el ahora humano cayó de bruces en el suelo, sacándole una sonrisilla al niño – y es europeos – sentenció la mujer

-¿y qué pasó luego? – dijo el niño pasando olímpicamente de joven incrustado en el suelo

-Pues…

"_El joven y el dragón se enzarzaron en una batalla eterna, el dragón lanzaba fuego y sus zarpas intentaban alcanzar el cuerpo del caballero, mientras que el joven blandía el mandoble con precisión y destreza, desequilibrando al dragón haciendo que este cayera al suelo. _

_El caballero escaló hacia el pecho del dragón y le clavó la espada, directo al corazón, pues esa era la única manera de matar a un dragón. De la sangre que se derramó en el suelo creció una hermosa y dulce rosa que brillaba con la luz de sol. El caballero cogió la rosa y se acercó a las puertas de la muralla que fueron abiertas nuevamente. El caballero le entregó la rosa a la princesa quien se sonrojó ante el acto del caballero._

_-¿Cómo podemos agradecérselo, gran señor? Ha salvado la vida de mi hija y la vida del pueblo de Montblanc._

_-No necesito ningún presente, mi preceder es ayudar a aquellos que los necesitan _

_-¿Puedo saber el nombre de mi salvador?_

_-Jordi, soy el caballero Jordi _

_-Caballero Jordi, nos colmaría de gran orgullo que usted aceptara la mano de mi hija, a quien usted ha salvado de la muerte._

_-No puedo más que declinar vuestra oferta – la princesa se entristeció – no puedo dejar mis obligaciones ni por la joven más hermosa de esta tierra._

_-Ya que no os podéis quedar, milord – la joven sacó un pañuelo que envolvía un libro – tomad este presente para que siempre alguien os haga compañía – el joven besó la mano de la damisela se subió al caballo y se fue, dejando a la ciudad."_

-Kagome, ha caído después de matar al dragón – le informó el hanyô

-Hombres, nunca aprecian los actos románticos de otros hombres – Kagome arropó al niño y se levantó de la cama, seguida de Inuyasha – aun así, parece que se ha olvidado de la tormenta

-Ya están aquí – el hanyô se dirigió a la puerta para bajar las escaleras y encontrarse a las dos figuras que entraban por la puerta – os habéis tardado

-Lo siento, nos ha cogido de improvisto la tormenta – el joven llevaba a una niña en brazos que le pasó a Inuyasha – se ha quedado dormida en cuanto hemos entrado en el coche

-Tienes suerte de que ese bicho no le haya hecho nada, Sôta – el joven miraba a su cuñado con una sonrisa forzada. Sabía las peleas que habían tenido para que aceptara que el coche no era un monstruo de acero

-¿Está dormida? – Kagome bajaba las escaleras en ese momento – la has cansado ¿verdad?

-Todo lo que he podido hermana – se dirigió a las escaleras pero Kagome lo paró - ¿Qué ocurre?

-Kazuo quería dormir en tu habitación… - Sôta cambió la cara – si quieres puedes dormir en mi habitación y…

-Tranquila Kag – cortó su hermano – no es la primea vez que mi sobrino duerme conmigo – sonrió y subió, pensando en lo frío que iba a estar el suelo esa noche.

-Súbela a la habitación mientras yo preparo los futones aquí – Inuyasha asintió subiendo con su hija en brazos.

Kagome sacó las dos mantas gruesas para poner en el suelo, para después sacar las mantas superiores para el frío. Cuando acabó de colocarlo, se sentó en un lado de la cama a esperar a su marido mientras este acostaba a su primogénita Mûn. Esa semana habían decidido pasarla en su antiguo hogar, pues su abuelo y su madre querían ver a sus nietos/bisnietos. Pero esa noche, su madre había viajado a ver a su hermana y su abuelo la había acompañado.

Sonrió al sentir a su marido a su lado, mirándola intensamente. Kagome se giró para ver a un Inuyasha humano, sentado en pose de indio mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados. Se había recogido el pelo en una coleta alta dejándole ver sus facciones maduras, pues no solo ella había cambiado con el nacimiento de sus hijos.

En cuanto nació Mûn, sus ojos tuvieron un cambio especial, brillaron más, pareciendo que expresaban felicidad. Las inmadurez con la que había tratado a Shippô había desaparecido, convirtiéndose en un padre estricto pero cariñoso. Kagome sonrió y se acercó a él, dándole un beso en los labios.

-¿Y esto? – preguntó el hanyô abriendo los ojos

-Porque quiero – contestó la mujer sacando la lengua. El hanyô se acercó sonriendo – ¿qué es esto? – preguntó Kagome al sentir algo bajo la manta ¿Qué habría metido el hanyô?

-Levántalo y lo veras – lo enigmático de estas palabras provocó que Kagome sintiera un nerviosismo interior y un leve temblor. Su marido cuando quería podía poner esa voz sensual que la volvía loca.

Levantó despacio la manta superior descubriendo una rosa roja y brillante, junto a una nota atada al tallo de la flor. Poco a poco acercó el presente a su nariz mientras sacaba la pequeña tarjeta sin pincharse con las espinas.

"_Gracias por no haber dejado que me fuera a cumplir otras obligaciones. Gracias por obligarme a esperarte. Gracias por volver a mi lado. A cambio, derrotaré a todos los dragones que perturben tu dulce mirada, arrancaré todas las rosas que nazcan de la sangre de los malvados y leeré todos los libros que me obligues. Pero siempre, estaré a tu lado"_

A Kagome se le saltaron las lágrimas al ver lo importante que era aquel detalle para ella. Hoy era 23 de Abril, aún no eran las doce de la noche y el hanyô siempre le había dado una rosa siempre que caía en esa festividad. No esperaba que este año también tuviera una, pues siendo humano, el comportamiento de su marido cambiaba radicalmente.

Hará unos diez años le explicó la historia del caballero y la princesa, puesto que su familia era una de las pocas raras que conocía la leyenda catalana y que por ende la celebraba el día señalado. Al día siguiente, Kagome se encontró con una pequeña rosa al lado de su despertador y desde ese día cada año por la misma fecha recibía un presente de su compañero, amigo, amante y marido.

Se acercó a su marido y lo besó en los labios mientras se tumbaban en el futon. Por desgracia, esa noche no podrían celebrarla con fuegos artificiales como los otros años, pues podrían perjudicar la salud mental de alguno de sus hijos o de Sôta, pero eso no significaba que esa noche no pudieran dormir abrazados.

Puede que por solo una noche, Jordi y la princesa tuvieran la oportunidad de dormir juntos sin pensar en el mañana. Sólo una vez al año. Sólo una noche al año.

Fin.

* * *

¡Hola a todos de nuevo!

Aquí me tenéis nuevamente con otra cosa rara que me he sacado de la manga. Esta historia que aparece, es una leyenda que se cuenta en Cataluña y que rodea la mítica vida de San Jorge. Me ha parecido interesante explicaros qué tipo de leyenda es porque es preciosa en sí, a parte que fomenta la lectura xD. Nah, realmente me parece interesante que en un lugar como es FanFiction se descubran las diferentes culturas de todos aquellos que deambulamos por aquí y me parece que esta es una de las pocas cosas bonitas de mi cultura xD Os explico un poco como funciona esta festividad: haciendo un poco de sombra a San Valentín, en Sant Jordi los hombres regalan rosas a las mujeres mientras que ellas regalan libros a los hombres (rememorando la leyenda). Normalmente se hace entre las parejas pero los padres a los hijos también es frecuente recibir algún presente (o libro o rosa). Cabe decir, que normalmente no solo se regalan rosas a las mujeres sino que un libro que otro también cae. Realmente es una festivodad muy bonita y las calles catalanas se tiñen de color con las diferentes rosas y los grandes libros que encontramos en los tenderetes y en las calles (además que los libros son más baratos xD) En fin, a grandes rasgos es esto, pero realmente es una fecha muy bonita.

Si gusta este tipo de historia (en la que los personajes de Inuyasha tratan otras leyendas de otras culturas) puede que haga alguna más para enriquecernos todos un poco. Acepto sugerencias xD

**Aclaraciones:**

El niño llama abuelo al abuelo de Kagome porque me parecía un poco frío llamarle bisabuelo

Kagome se refiere a su madre, no a ella misma.

Otra cosa que quiero aclarar es la confusión de Kazuo entre Jordi y Yorudi. Jorge en catalán es Jordi, pero no con el sonido de la "J" sino con el sonido de la "Y". Por eso Kazuo confunde el sonido y suma una vocal más al nombre, pues al ser un silábico, el idioma japonés no concibe dos vocales fuertes juntas, es por eso que los nombres extranjeros los adecuan a su vocabulario. Espero que me haya explicado bien, no soy lingüista ni mucho menos, pero así creo que si entenderéis la broma.

En fin, muchísimas gracias por darle la oportunidad y que decir si ya llegáis aquí. Es algo sumamente revitalizante. Gracias también de antemano, a todas aquellas personas que aparte de tomarse su valioso tiempo por leer, lo emplean también en dejarme algún comentario o en clicar en favoritos. Esto es lo que no deja que tire la toalla; muchas gracias.

Nos vemos pronto.


End file.
